


Forever Now

by AintNobodysBitch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is a cheating bastard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AintNobodysBitch/pseuds/AintNobodysBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched you kiss him softly, then look up at see me<br/>And I scream "what am I gonna do with forever now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sladeninstitute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladeninstitute/gifts).



Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy had been together for years- seven years, three months, and five days, to be exact. Leonard had been making Jim a better man, and Jim loved him for it. He and Bones had talked about forever before, usually when they were both still blissed out, lazily exchanging kisses for promises that involved exchanging last names, and wearing each other’s rings. The promises were simple, uttered with the utmost solemnity. Jim took each promise to heart, and he never made a promise to Bones that he couldn’t keep.

That’s why he found himself in the florists’ shop while Bones was working a double shift, nervously searching for the right bouquet of flowers. “Can I help you?” The woman behind the counter asked with a smile, giving Jim a warm look.

“Yeah, actually,” he returned her smile, scratching the back of his head nervously. “I’m looking for something that a ring will fit around.” He pulled the ring, a simple, silver band, out of his pocket and held it out for her to examine. She squealed with delight and asked if he was planning to give it to someone special, and Jim had smiled so brightly that the woman fell in love with him for about two seconds. “I’m giving it to the best man in the world.”

She’d helped him find the perfect bouquet, pulling out flowers that came from Georgia (she’d told him what type they were but he’d forgotten as soon as she’d finish describing them. All she had to say was that they were from Georgia) and helping him slide the ring around the stems of the flowers. “Good luck!” She’d called out as Jim exited the shop, and he’d turned around to grin his thanks before straightening up and comming Scotty to beam him back onto the Enterprise.

He’d spent the next three hours in front of a mirror, practicing what he was going to say to Bones. He had his speech beautifully prepared by the time he’d started walking towards their room, and he could feel the excitement pulsing through his body as he keyed in the code and prepared to wait for Bones to get off work.

But something was off.

The thing Jim noticed was Bones’s blue shirt lying in a heap on the floor. The second thing he noticed was a red shirt lying right next to Bones’s.

_That’s not right. That’s not right that’s not right that’snotrightthat’snotrightthat’snotrightthat’snotright_

Their bedroom door was open, and Jim could hear noises coming from their bed. Noises he didn’t want to be hearing. Noises he couldn’t stop himself from going to investigate.

Bones was lying on their bed, his head tossed back as some fucking prick from engineering sucked him off. “That’s right, darlin’,” Bones murmured encouragingly, his hands running through engineering fuck’s hair, and Jim felt his heart shatter. “Feels so good when-” Bones saw him. His eyes met Jim’s and Jim turned around before he could say anything. He didn’t have anything to say. He blinked back tears, looking at the wrinkled blue shirt on the floor (the blue shirt he had helped Bones put on that morning, smiling and kissing his cheek before telling him to have a good day at work), dropping the flowers with the ring around the stem beside it. He stepped on the petals before he walked out of the quarters that he and Bones- no, he and _Leonard_ \- had once shared, and he never fucking looked back. 

 


	2. Just A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only just a dream

Jim sits up with a start, clutching the sheets tighter than necessary. "Bones?" He gasps, too afraid to reach across from him and test and see if Bones is beside him or not.  
"Jim?" Bones's voice is sleep-blurred, and he looks up at Jim in confusion. "Are you okay? You look...bad."  
"I'm going to ask you something," Jim couldn't look at Bones, not yet. "I'm going to ask you something, and you have to promise to tell me the truth."  
"Of course." Bones sounded worried. "Anything, darlin'."  
Jim shuddered at the use of that particular endearment, the dream (nightmare) to vivid in his mind for him to be able to accept that term yet. "Have you ever cheated on me?"  
"Jim!" Bones sounded horrified, his arms snaking around Jim's shoulders. "Jim, no. You're my one and only. I promise."  
Jim had nothing to say to that, his own arms wrapping around Bones as he sobbed into Bones's shoulder. The dream had been so real.... It easily the scariest dream Jim had ever had. "I love you, Bones." Jim managed through his tears.  
"I know, Jim." Bones turned to press a kiss to Jim's temple. "I love you too. You and only you, okay? Just you." Bones gave him a smile. "I made that promise when we got married remember? Just you, Jim Kirk, for the rest of my life." He smiled at Jim again. "I keep my promises, Jim. Scout's honor."


End file.
